Without This Ring
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles is unprepared for the heartache he feels when he moves out of the home he shared with Maris. A rewrite of a scene in "The Last Time I Saw Maris"


Niles stood in his living room, staring at the faces of his staff; Jean-Pierre the chef, Marie the maid, Bernard the maintenance worker, Jose the gardener, Antoine the cook and of course, Marta..

"It's not easy for me to say goodbye, especially after so many years-all we've shared, all that we've meant to one another. Thank you for your years of devoted service. As a personal favor, please look after Mrs. Crane. It'll be just you and her from now on."

One by one he shook their hands, accepting hugs from those who chose to do so. But the goodbyes only proved to make the task of leaving more difficult.

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Marta said. "I enjoy working for such nice man."

"Thank you, Marta." Niles said, clasping her hands in his. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"Uh, the staff they have a question. Can we come with you?"

Touched by the sentiment, Niles smiled. "Marta I'm afraid this is a road I must walk alone."

"I miss you, Dr. Crane." Marta said.

Niles sighed, so deep in thought after watching his staff depart for the last time, that he barely noticed the hand on his shoulder.

"Is this everything?" Frasier asked when Niles handed him the box containing the remains of his prized book collection.

"That's the last of it." He said. He followed Frasier out the double doors, unable to bring himself to look at his father... or Daphne.

Seeing his son's distressed look, Martin patted Niles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Son. I know this hurts like hell."

The sympathetic words made Niles smile.

"Thanks Dad. But I suppose it's for the best. My marriage just wasn't meant to be."

Daphne smiled sadly and took Niles' hand; the mere touch of her skin causing him to feel light-headed.

"I'm sorry too, Dr. Crane."

Her sweet voice warmed his heart and he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Perhaps we should go." Frasier said quietly.

Martin draped an arm around Niles and led him to the driveway. "Come on, Son."

When they reached Frasier's car, Niles glanced back at the sprawling mansion.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Niles, what are you doing?" Frasier asked.

"I-I forgot something." Niles said.

"We'll come with you and help you bring it out to the car." Martin said.

Niles turned and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "No, Dad. I appreciate your concern, but I need to do this alone."

He could feel his father, Frasier and Daphne watching him as he walked across the expansive driveway toward the house.

Slipping through the double doors, he glanced around at the mess he'd made.

The shattered remains of objects he'd smashed littered the expensive Persian rugs. Breaking those objects felt so liberating and Maris was bound to be furious.

But none of that mattered now.

His eyes landed on the extravagant chair that sat near the stairway; the chair that he and Maris had purchased on their honeymoon in Vienna.

As soon as his hand touched the smooth fabric, his mind burned with memories;

_As he stood gazing at the beautiful cathedral in the heart of downtown Vienna, Niles felt a tugging on his hand. _

_He turned with a smile to find his new bride grinning mischievously.  
><em>

_It was a playful side of her he'd never seen before. Captivated, he followed her across the street. _

"_Maris, what are you doing?"_

_Wordlessly she led him to the window of an exclusive furniture store and pointed to the object of her desire. _

"_It certainly is beautiful." Niles said as they peered into the window, and then walked into the store to admire the chair up close. "It would make a lovely addition to our new home." _

_The price was extravagant; much more than they could comfortably afford, but he wanted so much to please his new wife._

Now he stared at the chair, no longer able to ignore the pain in his heart. And then one by one the memories came, rushing over him like a wave.

The lump in his throat gave way to tears that stung his eyes, blinding his vision.

_"Damn it, Maris... Why didn't you love me the way I loved you?"_

To his horror, a sob escaped and he rubbed his aching forehead.

Seconds later, he was startled by a hand on his back. "Frasier, can you give me one more minute? I'm just-."

When he turned around he stopped suddenly; unable to breathe.

"Daphne..."

Filled with unimaginable shame, he looked into her eyes, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

But before he could speak, she moved toward him and gently brushed a tear from his cheek.

"Oh Dr. Crane..."

She took him in her arms and gently rubbed his back, doing her best to soothe his pain.

"It's all right." She said softly, holding him close as he cried on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"Niles, are you ready to-."

Startled apart, Niles and Daphne looked up to find Frasier and Martin in the doorway.

"Dr Crane. Mr. Crane." Daphne said; her cheeks flush with color. "I'm sorry, we were just-."

Frasier smiled. "Thank you, Daphne. I think we should probably be heading home."

As they walked toward the door, Niles stopped and glanced around the living room one last time.

"Niles, we really should be going." Frasier said.

Ignoring the protests of his brother and father, Niles gently removed his wedding ring and placed it on the piano.

With tears in her eyes, Daphne reached out and took Niles' hand.

"Let's go home, Dr. Crane."

Their fingers entwined, Niles and Daphne followed Martin and Frasier to the parking lot.

When they reached Frasier's car, Niles turned to Daphne and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"Daphne can I tell you something?"

"Certainly Dr. Crane."

"Thank you... You've been an absolute angel."

Daphne smiled and blushed deeply "Dr. Crane... that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

Overwhelmed with love for his goddess, he hugged her tightly.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

To his surprise, she kissed his cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Dr. Crane. You're me best friend."

He looked at her in amazement. "Really?"

Nodding, she smiled and got into the car beside him.

"You kids okay back there?" Martin said as Frasier started the engine.

Daphne sighed and rested her head on Niles' chest.

For the first time in days, a smile crossed Niles' face.

"Don't worry Dad. I think everything will be just fine from now on."

**THE END**


End file.
